A Mikaelson Family Christmas
by unicornninja12
Summary: "I still don't see why I have to be here. The tree is for Bella to decorate and Caroline is so picky with the decorations," Kol grumbled, throwing some tinsel onto the tree. Thus is the beginning of another Mikaelson family Christmas. A short one shot that could turn into a longer story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN) I know it's nowhere near Christmas, but the idea just popped into my head and I felt compelled to write it. I may add another chapter around Christmas, but until then, this will be labeled complete. Let me know what you think! Enjoy! **

**~UnicornNinja12**

Mystic Falls was calm as the Christmas-y atmosphere fell onto the small town. A small amount of snow had settled onto the ground and the Mikaelson's had begun doing their Christmas decorations.

"I still don't see why I have to be here. The tree is for Bella to decorate and Caroline is so picky with the decorations," Kol grumbled, throwing some tinsel onto the tree.

"Well it's not my fault you put the garland right above the candles!" Caroline said frustrated.

"I thought it looked good," Kol said simply lifting a shoulder.

"Until it caught fire!"

"That only made the design even better!"

Klaus chuckled at his brother's antics until Caroline rounded on him. "Shut up Klaus!"

Still chuckling, Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist and said passionately, "I love you Caroline." Despite being married five years, hearing those words from him made her insides warm.

"Daddy?" Bella asked tugging on her father's shirt.

Klaus looked down at his five year old with adoration in his eyes. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Aren't you going to help with the tree?" she asked, offering some ornaments to him.

"Of course, sweetheart," he said with a smile as he grabbed one of the ornaments.

Bella smiled and held out another ornament toward Caroline. "You'll help decorate the tree, right Mommy?"

Caroline smiled down at the child she considered her own and gently ran a hand through her hair. "Absolutely Bella."

Bella's smile grew larger as she quickly grabbed her mother and father's hands and skipped over to the large tree. Klaus promised he would ensure his daughter's happiness and who was he to deny her such an experience.

Thus is the beginning of another Mikaelson family Christmas.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN) I was blown away at the number of reviews I received for this well former one shot. I thank you all for your reviews and support of this mini-story! Thank you for NeonEnigma88 (great advice by the way!), Gemini18, SwanQueen4055, charlieredxo, Lilithcase39girl, MarionV , pinklips20, Alexis Rain, Alexandria, Cassandra, Nicole Rain, MyZebraWillEatYou (amazing idea! :) ), and kols-little-assasin for your reviews! Thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story!**

**I will post one or two more chapters soon, but I will probably continue it closer to Christmas, so it's not just posted during the summer! :) **

**Also I am considering writing a story where Klaus is Bella's father (as MyZebraWillEatYou's suggested). If I do this story, it will probably be posted around the time the ****_Originals_**** start. I am not 100% sure if I'll do it yet, but I hope to write that kind of a story. **

**Anyways, I hope you all can give me any sort of suggestion for what happens in the next chapter, particularly costume-wise. If you don't, it's okay, but I figured it would be interesting to see what you all think about this chapter and any upcoming chapters. **

**Also, if there is anyone that you want me to include in any upcoming chapters, let me know! I love suggestions, so fear me not! **

**Enough with my jibber jabber! Enjoy this short chapter! **

**~UnicornNinja12**

_Bella smiled and held out another ornament toward Caroline. "You'll help decorate the tree, right Mommy?"_

_Caroline smiled down at the child she considered her own and gently ran a hand through her hair. "Absolutely Bella."_

_Bella's smile grew larger as she quickly grabbed her mother and father's hands and skipped over to the large tree. Klaus promised he would ensure his daughter's happiness and who was he to deny her such an experience._

_Thus is the beginning of another Mikaelson family Christmas_.

-A Mikaelson Family Christmas-

"You are doing an amazing job, love," Klaus says pushing little Bella's brown hair out of her face. Caroline had left a moment ago to set up a few things.

Bella smiled up at her father. "Thanks Daddy! I hope one day I can decorate a tree as well as Mommy can! 'Cause she's, like, the best. She is the bestest at _everything_!"

Klaus smiled down at her and says, "Mommy does do a good job decorating doesn't she?" He could see Caroline from across the room as she began to tell Kol of his Christmas task.

Bella nodded quickly. "She does." Noticing that her father wasn't paying attention she asked worriedly, "Is something wrong Daddy?"

Klaus's gaze quickly returned to his daughter. "No, of course not Bella. But I have to talk to Mommy, love."

"Okay," Bella said understandingly before hugging her father. "I love you Daddy."

Klaus's heart melted at his daughter's words. Bending down, he returned the hug. "I love you too, my little Bella," he said with so much love you wouldn't believe six years ago he was as cruel as he was.

After a few moments, Klaus broke the hug with a kiss to the head. "Continue with the Christmas tree and I should be back soon."

"Okay Daddy," Bella said blowing her dad a kiss.

Klaus blew her a kiss before blurring off to talk to Caroline.

-A Mikaelson Family Christmas-

"Come on Kol, don't be a Scrooge!"

"Just because I refuse to put on that costume doesn't make me a Scrooge, Caroline," Kol said before pointing toward the costume in question, "That makes no sense. One Santa's old-"

"Kol, you're over a thousand years old, doesn't that constitute for an old person?" Elijah pointed out raising a brow at him.

"But I don't look it," Kol said simply before saying, "Two his last name is Claus ergo the costume should go to Klaus." Klaus growled, but Kol simply ignored it. "And thirdly, that costume makes me look fat."

"That's what it's supposed to do," Caroline said rolling her eyes. "You're going to have to suck it up Kol. Elijah did it last year and Finn the year before that. It's your turn," Caroline said leaving almost no room for argument.

However, Kol being Kol always finds room for argument. "Yeah and Finn was awful at it. Little Bella deserves the best and Santa and quite frankly, I wouldn't do as good of a job as Klaus would."

"You're only saying that so you won't have to dress up," Klaus said accusingly.

"Sheesh! Someone can't take a compliment. But I do have costumes for everybody if Klaus dresses as Santa."

"You have costumes for everybody? Including for yourself?" Caroline asked.

"Yup! And they are all Christmas themed."

Caroline remained silent, considering Kol's offer.

"No, no, no! You are not getting out of this Kol!" Klaus said noticing Caroline considering Kol's words.

"Well he wouldn't exactly be getting out of it..." Caroline said trailing off.

"Besides I can't do it. It would overwhelm Bella if everyone dresses up."

"Then I won't dress up and you gentlemen will have to dress up. Everyone in this household will have to dress up in their Christmas costume except for Bella and me," Caroline declared causing several grumbles and I faint 'yes!' from Kol. "Bella will love this!"

Klaus looked at his wife and shook his head. Sure he didn't want to wear the bloody Santa Claus costume, but if it would make his lovely wife and daughter happy, he would do it. "Fine."

"I'll grab the costumes!" Kol says excitedly. It was all going as he planned.

"Wait one second Kol," Caroline ordered. Kol froze midstride as this unexpected roadblock appeared. "You will get everyone else's costume, but I will assign your costume."

Kol huffed. "Fine," he said before blurring away to get the costumes.

"Good," Caroline said before addressing the rest of the family, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Get your costumes on."

Everyone, excluding, complied, knowing Caroline wouldn't stop until the family got dressed.

Klaus stood there in silence a moment with an arm wrapped around Caroline's waist before saying, "You planned this, didn't you?"

Caroline smiled and looked up at him. "I've been planning this moment since Finn first put on the Santa costume. You could tell Kol would never willingly put on that Santa costume, so I found a better costume for him."

Klaus chuckled, running his hand affectionately through her hair. "You're a devious one love."

"I learned from the best," she said smirking up at him. "I won't let Kol ruin Bella's Christmas. Kol's got another thing coming if he thinks that I would allow him to ruin my daughter's Christmas."

"He won't love," Klaus said nuzzling her neck, "I will make sure of that."

**Let me know what you think by writing a review! **


End file.
